Antics of War
by Beyond Our Vision
Summary: Italy tried to hold his breath as England brought the whip down across his tan skin. "I won't tell you! This is for Doitsu!" England's grin nearly beat Russia's. Warning: Rape/BDSM/Language. USXUK UK/Italy


Okay! First 'story' uploaded! This is actually a role-play that a few friends and myself did a few weeks ago. I'm just now getting around to posting it. (I'm such a procrastinator.) Please excuse any grammatical mistakes. I didn't really bother with beta'ing. I'll eventually get around to doing that, but once I'm not so busy. Anyway, enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, nor do my friends. If we did, there would be a lot of butt-sex and yaoi. :D_**

Underlined - Dustbunniehailey

**Bold** - Namine2007

_Italics_ - Myself

* * *

America walked into the room where they were keeping Italy. The Italian was oddly silent. "So Italy...you won't tell us your plans?"

**Italy shook his head; usually he wouldn't care to tell them this, but this time it was special. He promised and that promise made all the difference to him. "No!" he said shaking his head. This time he would be useful for Germany.**

_England sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the collars of his sleeves before rolling them up. "Must we force it out of you, __Italia__? I've never liked... torturing someone for information."_

"Depends on the torture, Iggy..." America smirked. Russia had given him a bunch of stuff that he said, should get anyone to talk if need be.

**Italy frowned "I'll tell you something Germany taught me zur holle, I won't say anything" he said spiting at them, trying to act like his brother. He gulped at that he knew he would get hurt, but Germany would save him. Right?**

_"Oh? What kind of stuff?" England mused, perking one of his eyebrows before turning to the Italian. "Don't think that you'll be saved. I've made sure we're in a very... secluded place. No one can hear you scream for miles, It-al-ia," the Brit purred into Italy's ear._

America smiled; the Brit was getting good at doing stuff like that. "Hey, Iggy give me a hand with this stuff will ya? I never got to see what Russia gave me."

**Italy gasped at the closeness of the other nation, he tried to stop his body from not shaking and it somewhat was working, Italy closed his eyes he knew that he might die here, but at least he would not die a traitor or a weakling. He felt his stomach drop as he waited to see what was going to be used on him.**

_"Fine, fine. When did you even talk to Russia? I thought you hated talking to him," England muttered, moving over to America. He lifted a box onto the table before peaking inside. His face flushed slightly before he let out an uncomfortable cough. "Why in the bloody hell would Russia have this stuff?"_

"It's Russia what the hell do you expect...And he came to me with this stuff...telling me that i would make anyone break..." America pulled out a vibrator, then some hand cuffs. "I hope he cleaned this shit before giving it to us..."

**Italy gasped at what he saw. He'd seen those things before at France's house, but he had no idea what they did. **_**"Dio lo aiuta prego," **_**(God please help me) he said he tried looking strong.**

_"Ew, charming. Here," England grunted, passing his pair of leather gloves to the American. "I don't want you picking up AIDs or something." He turned back to the Italian, a small smirk flitting over his usually composed face. "Are you sure you still don't want to tell us that plan, Italia? I'll give you one more chance," the Brit encouraged, digging a small whip out of the box._

"Iggy, I hardly doubt he's got anything, he's probably still a virgin!" America smirked and pulled on the gloves anyways. He grabbed another pair from the bow and tossed them to the other nation. "Put these on if you don't want to get 'AIDS'" He chuckled when the other man gave him a glare

**At England's comment Italy spat at his face**_** "Vaffenculo" **_**(Fuck off) This was brave of him and he smiled at that, then at the part where America mentioned virgin. "What does my Virginity have to do with anything" he said blushing it was true little Italy still had his virginity**

_England growled and wiped at his face before pulling Italy's face towards his, nails digging into the Italian's cheeks. "I, would recommend, NOT doing that again. Do I make myself clear?" he hissed before pushing the man back. He bypassed undoing the buttons on the Italian's shirt, settling for just ripping the article of clothing off. He brought the wipe down on the man's shoulder, making sure it split the skin slightly._

"Now Arthur, I don't think that was very nice..." America smirked, "Besides he's not in the right position." Picking up some ropes and tossing them to England. "And Italy...if you don't tell us things you may very well be no longer a virgin once we are done with you!"

**Italy let out a cry at the action on his face. He bit his lip and quivered at the wipe hitting him, 'For Doistu for Doistu' he repeated in his head as he shook his head. "I don't care," he said, voice slightly shaking. He cursed at himself for acting weak.**

_His smirk grew wider as England tugged on the rope menacingly. "Oh, you're saying that now, but what about in a bit? When you're screaming and thrashing all over the place? Though, I don't think you'll be doing much thrashing," the Englishman purred sardonically. He turned to America, "Help me move him onto the table." _

"Always help you with anything," America said, hoping that the British man would get the double meaning. He heaved the Italian onto the table.

**Italy let himself fall on the table he knew that moving would only get him hurt even more, 'I can do this... I hope' he though to himself looking at the two blondes.**

_England murmured in approval to himself at the American's words. "Oh...?" he purred slightly before yanking the Italian's hands above his head and tying them to the bar on the wall. He trailed down to his feet and placed the handcuffs around the Italian's ankles, clasping them to the rings on the side of the table. "I've always wondered what I'd be able to use this table for," England hummed to himself before turning around to face the other blond in the room._

America smirked, then strode over to the other blond and placed a kiss on his lips. "I rather like the thought of seeing you dominate over someone. Probably be fucking hot!" America then walked back over to the Italian and took out his pocket knife, quickly cutting away the Italian's pants and boxers, leaving him to the cold air in the room.

**Italy gasped at the fact that he was now naked, he tried to move his legs to close them, but the restraints prevented him, 'Oh God' he thought, "Do your worse" he said then regretting that he said that**

_"As you wish," England sneered before pulling his blazer over his head then his undershirt to quickly follow it. Shivering slightly at the cold air caressing his skin, he pushed his trousers down before stepping out of them, leaving him in a pair of British flagged boxers. He leaned over the Italian before smashing his lips onto the man below him, nipping at his lower lip._

America laugh, He quickly stripped down to his America flag boxers. He went up behind England and lightly ran his hands down the other man's sides. Then went over to the box and pulled out a ring, looking very amused America came back over to the other two. "Looks like Russia has everything..." America slipped the cock ring over Italy's dick.

**Italy gasped at the fact at how England was kissing him, Italy felt sad at the fact that he now lost his first kiss to someone he did not like. He moved his head to the side trying to break the kiss. He felt something go over his penis, making him gasp and blush slightly**.

_England shivered as cool hands ran down his sides, arching back slightly. He moaned in disapproval when they were removed but busied himself with nipping and biting at the Italian's now exposed neck. "What if I were to say that Germany was under me like this once? He called my name, moaning like a... how do you say it... puttana? As I took him again... and again... and again..." England growled into Italy's ear._

America growled, "I don't care for the thought of you touching Germany...Italy is fine but not Germany...Russia can have him..." America pulled the English man back and roughly pressed his lips against the other man's, forcing his tongue inside the other's mouth.

**Italy eyes widened at this. "I don't believe you! Germany is strong! He is not some puttana!" yelled Italy defending Germany, not liking that England was talking about his Germany like he was a whore.****  
**  
_England moaned into the American's mouth, rolling his tongue over the others before licking at each corner of the man's mouth, reminiscing in the taste of America. As he pulled away, a string of saliva followed, connected to both their mouths. England licked his lips before turning to the Italian, grinning mercilessly. "Oh, but he was. Ask him yourself if you get out of this little... charade. Or fiesta, whatever you'd like to call it."_

"Ya' whatever ya' want to call this thing...Now lets get so the fun stuff." America grabbed the vibrator he had pulled out of the bow earlier. He went over to the Italian and said, "Take it in your mouth and make it as wet as you can or else it goes in dry."

**Italy felt himself blush as he opened his mouth and let the thing go inside as he licked it, not really sure of what to do. He didn't like the taste of the vibrator and wanted it out of his mouth as soon as possible. Spitting it out, he quivered slightly, "What are you going to do with that?"**

_England glanced at America, sitting back and watching him take charge. While the American worked on Italy, he pushed out of his own boxers, letting them drop to the floor before stepping by the Italian. "It's a shame really. You could've told us the plans, and this could all of been avoided. Too late now," England tsked before brushing his hand down America's back, fingers dusting over warm skin._

America shivered at the hands that caressed his back, then took the vibrator and went down to Italy's entrance. He pushed the device inside the Italian, turning it on high. He turned back to the now naked England. "Good to see you're in such high spirits," America said as he saw England's erection.

**Italy let bit his lip as the vibrator went inside. As that happened, his eyes widen and begin to water, as his lower region went into a flurry of pain. Never had he had something in his hole. When the vibrations started, Italy threw his head back. "**_**Si prega di tirarla fori" **_**He cried as he moved his hips forward, trying to remove the foreign object.**

_England nipped below America's ear, running his tongue over the heated skin before leaving a small love-bite. "You have no idea," he groaned into the American's ear. He pushed himself up onto the table, sitting between the Italian's legs while facing towards America. He curled his legs up onto the table, spreading them slightly._

America smirked, and leaned into Arthur, "Tell me want you want, and I may just be willing to give it to you." He licked from the base of the neck to the jaw bone, his mouth then moving to hover over England's, not willing to give in to kiss him. He wanted the man to beg for him.

**Italy silently shook as he tried to see what was going on between his legs. "Please, take it out!" he repeated this time in English**.

_"I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me. Bloody. Twit," England growled in-between kisses, nipping at the American's tongue before starting a wrestle of dominance with the appendage. He moved one hand behind him to push the vibrator in more, twisting it slightly, trying to aim for the Italian's prostate._

America smiled, "If that is what you wish..." He pulled down his boxers and looked at England, "Sorry no lube...I think you may have to wet it up yourself." America placed a kiss on England's collar bone, before sucking on the spot.

**Italy gasped at what England did and arched his back as his prostate was hit. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of something else; anything else to distract him**

_England groaned, scowling slightly before hopping off the table to kneel before America's erection. He licked his lips before taking the whole thing into his mouth, humming slightly as it hit the back of his throat. He held the man's hips, preventing America from choking him with the thrusts. Making sure the erection was coated with his saliva, he got back up on the table, this time making his back face America. He removed the vibrator from Italy's entrance before spitting into his palm, coating his own erection with his saliva. He nudged the tip into the already stretched entrance before thrusting in entirely, filling the Italian to the brim. England groaned as the tight muscles clenched around his erection._

America entered England at that moment, groaning as he felt the muscles clench around his own erection. He moved slowly at first then picked up a fast pace.

**Italy let out a scream as England entered him. England was so much bigger than the vibrator and it hurt a lot for this sudden change. Italy felt tears stream down his face as England thrust inside him. **

_England let out a loud moan as he felt his lover enter him. "A-am-erica..." he panted, placing his hands on either side of the Italian's body to steady himself. He waited a minute to catch his breath, before finally thrusting into Italy, driving deep and hard. "H-arder, Alfred...hng.." the Brit groaned, feeling his prostate being brushed against. He took the Italian's shaft into his own hand, stroking it in rhythm opposite of his thrust. "Give in... and I just might let you release..."_

"Eh, Arthur..." America leaned forward and bit down on the British man's neck.

**Italy sighed as he let out a moan. He was starting to feel really good and he did want to end this quickly so he let out a moan. The moan made him feel even more like a puttana**

_"V-very well," England grunted, slipping the ring off of Italy's erection. He pumped it faster, urging him towards release while thrusting wildly back into America's hips. "H-arder, w-wanker!" he growled, arching his back into the bit before twisting his head over his shoulder to catch the man in a kiss._

America kissed his lover back; his thrust becoming harder and faster as he felt his release edging closer.

**Italy thrust his hips as he felt himself come closer to release.**

_England felt his release near as he moaned into the kiss. Thrusting once more, he filled the Italian, holding his hips to the man's hips in a still movement as he rode out his orgasm. He broke the kiss with America as he let out a cry, shaking slightly as he finally grinded his sweat covered hips back into America's, helping him find release. _

America groaned as he felt England tighten around him, sending him over the edge. With one final thrust, he planted himself deep inside the other man and came. He held himself up by using the table, riding out his orgasm, but careful not to fall on his lover.

Italy **felt himself release and fell back as he felt so empty and dirty. He quietly began to cry.**

_Pulling out, England collapsed on the Italian, panting harshly. "There will only be more, Italy, if you don't tell us," he muttered breathlessly. "But the next part, I'll only make sure it's painful. Excruciating." _

"Yes...you don't want that," Alfred said as he pulled out of Arthur.

**Italy started laughing, though it started to sound hallow "I'll tell you something; you're too late. My job was to stall, so the plan can go through. I know nothing. I was only a decoy," he said**

_"I see..." England murmured. He pushed America off of him before standing up, dressing himself quietly. Turning back to the box, he snorted before chuckling to himself. "Then, you are no longer of use to us." He pulled his gun from the holster that was discarded on the floor before unloading the clip into the Italian's chest. "You won't die of course, but let me know how that feels. America, I must depart. I'll lead my army in Italy and seize control."_

America smirked and kissed England, "Ya, well I have other matters to attend to... I'll let Russia have him. Guy's in a shitty mood from all the fighting with Germany; might be a good thing for him to take out his anger on Germany's little whore..."

**Italy let out a scream as he felt the bullets enter him, then he winced at being called a whore. Italy smiled as the two left and he waited for his fate with Russia. He just hoped that Romano hurried with pushing for Italy to become an allied nation to save him for too much pain.**

_"Oh, and by the way, Italy. Your precious Germany, he's next. I plan on making you suffer, and it seems that Germany is a good way to get through to you," England purred, before leaning down to whisper into Italy's ear. "Then, I'll go straight for your whore of a brother. Then Japan, maybe that useless Prussia," he grinned widely, before getting back up and leaving the room._

America shuddered; England could be a terrifying person when provoked. America left the room, shutting off the lights and leaving the Italian in the dark. "Good night Italy…"

* * *

_Review and I'll work on achieving World Peace. Till then, I'll keep being lazy._


End file.
